


Rumores...

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Fem!Kokutō, Friendship, Gossip, Hell, Humor, Kokuto Is So Done With This Shit, M/M, Post-Thousand Year Blood War, Quincy - Freeform, Romance, Seireitei, Shinigami, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Shin'en o kuraku, Kaikishoku – “Oscurece el abismo, Eclipse Total”<br/>**Jigoku no ken – Espada Infernal</p></blockquote>





	Rumores...

Nadie se explicaba por qué, entre tantas posibles candidatas, la había elegido a ella.

Pero no era como si Kokutō pudiera culparlos: Sabía a la perfección que no proyectaba gentileza, delicadeza o cualquiera de esas cualidades “femeninas” que la mayoría de hombres hallaban tan atractivas.

Habiendo aclarado eso, nada evitaría que la Demonio se lanzara en un frenesí asesino a través del Seireitei si oía un solo comentario más sobre su vida amorosa.

La Quinta División era mucho más agradable que el Anillo de los Generales y, aunque sus colegas Generales del Infierno eran dolores en el trasero en un buen día, al menos ese lote de psicópatas tenían un punto a su favor: Sabían mantenerse bien lejos de los asuntos personales de otros.

¿Y qué si conoció a Ichigo durante aquella debacle con el Infierno?

¿Si al llegar allá abajo comenzó como una Togabito?

Xantu conocía toda su historia, vida mortal e infernal, y la amaba de todos modos.

¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?

Exhausta, tanto de la brutal sesión de entrenamiento a la que se había sometido voluntariamente para desestresarse como del cotilleo de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, Kokutō se limpió el sudor de la frente y reunió sus cosas para abandonar el Sótano Urahara™ donado a la Quinta División por el susodicho científico loco como regalo a Ichigo por su ascenso a Capitán tras la partida definitiva de Hirako Shinji a Hueco Mundo.

El sótano fue puesto a disposición de toda la Quinta tras el primer mes en el cargo de su flamante Taichō. Debió haber sido tras la primera semana, pero debieron sumarle otras tres de reparaciones cuando Ichigo – cabreado (por decir lo menos) con Kyōraku y la Central 46 por casar a la fuerza a su mentor con el megalomaníaco que lo Hollowificó y trató de matarlos a todos – lo “inauguró” demasiado…Entusiastamente. Actualmente, era muy común ver a diversos miembros de la División entrenar juntos allí, a veces incluso invitando amigos a unírseles.

Normalmente eso no sería un problema para la Tercera Oficial de la Quinta…

Pero, ese día en particular, susurros mal disimulados eran lo último que necesitaba…

_“Esa es la novia de Xantu-san…”_

_“¿La salvadora de la línea Etch Liu?”_

_“No entiendo cómo se las arregló para asegurarse con un Noble, la mano derecha del nuevo Rey Quincy…”_

_“Debe ser por conveniencia, es una Demonio poderosa…”_

_“Comparada a esa Bambietta que sigue a Hirako-Taichō, tu Tercera Oficial es tan, ya sabes…”_

Oh, **_no_** lo dijo…

—¡Shin'en o kuraku, Kaikishoku*!—La liberación de la Jigoku no ken** de Kokutō tomó tan desprevenidos a todos que no pudieron huir antes que su armadura dorada se manifestara. La Demonio se volvió lentamente, aferrando la empuñadura de su espada, cuando…

—¡Santa mierda!

—¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

—¿¡Usa un vestido tan corto de armadura!?

—¿Cómo esconde tanto cabello en ese turbante?

—Olvida el cabello: ¿Cómo nunca notamos que casi iguala a Orihime Ciffer en el departamento delantero?

Inmediatamente, Kokutō se vio en el medio de un mar de Shinigami. El shock de la pobre Demonio fue tal que estuvo a punto de pasar por alto las llegadas de Ichigo, Shirosaki, Uryū, Aeneas y Xantu; los últimos dos empuñando sus armas, visiblemente irritados.

Kokutō sonrió.

Quizá ser la estrella de los rumores no sería tan malo…

**Author's Note:**

> *Shin'en o kuraku, Kaikishoku – “Oscurece el abismo, Eclipse Total”  
> **Jigoku no ken – Espada Infernal


End file.
